Don't matter
by Anhara S
Summary: Cinco momentos en los que Hinata se dio cuenta de, quizás, el amor no era como ella pensaba. Oneshot. HinataxSasuke


A/N: Ya, ya sé que deberia estar trabajando en Kuro no Shiro, pero es que ayer estuve cotilleando por deviantart y encontré unas imagenes SasuHina, monisimas, y claro, no podia dejarlo pasar como si nada no?. Si no fuera porque, en la realidad estos dos nunca jamas se han dirigido la palabra, y porque hinata pertenece a Kiba y solamente a él, diría que hasta hacen buena pareja no?.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Sasuke y Hinata tampoco. Si lo hicieran, Hinata usaria el Byakugan para cosas mas...utiles. Heh.

* * *

I. Promises

Hinata sabe que será dificil. Lo sabe desde el momento en que él se presentó en el salón de su casa, y tragandose su enorme orgullo, se arrodilló delante de toda su familia y la propuso pasar con él, el resto de su desgraciada vida. Ella no le ama. No le quiere. Ni siquiera le tiene afecto, pero no puede negarse. La mirada que toda su padre la da, se lo impide.

_El será un buen marido, hija. Esta renovada unión entre clanes traera la felicidad. Tus hijos serán bendecidos por los dioses._

Eso es lo que sus ojos dicen, pero Hinata no le cree.

_Esta unión solo traerá desgracias._ Es lo que su corazón la grita.

Aun así, acepta. No tiene mas remedio. Y piensa que quizás, con el tiempo, llegue a amarle.

Porque el tiempo todo lo cura.

O eso es lo que ella cree cuando despues de cuatro silenciosos meses de convivencia a su lado, él la sonrie (tan ligeramente que casi no se ve) por primera vez.

Y Hinata no puede evitar pensar que, quizás, después de todo, era su padre quien tenia razón y no ella.

* * *

II. Broken

_Misión. Volveré en tres dias._

Reza el papel dejado en la mesa, tan meticulosamente paralelo a sus bordes que cualquiera diria que esta puesto así adrede. Y lo esta, para que mentir. O lo estuvo. Porque hace tiempo ya que él lo dejo ahí. Mas de tres dias. Y mas de cuatro.

Hinata sabe que quizás deberia quitarlo, tirarlo, romperlo o quemarlo hasta que solo queden cenizas. Pero no lo hace. Porque sabe que un simple papel no cerrará aquel angustiante agujero que se alojó en su pecho hace mas de tres dias. Y de cuatro.

Se muerde el labio frente al espejo. Su imagen no ha cambiado nada desde entonces.

Bueno, quizas -_solo quizás_- este algo mas delgada. Quizas -_solo quizás_- algo mas apagada. Y ella se obliga a pensar que aun no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

Aun es pronto. Eso es lo que Naruto siempre la dice. Pero ella sabe que no es cierto. Sus ojos la mienten a gritos.

_Aun es pronto_. Pero el agujero desbordante en su pecho sigue creciendo y creciendo, y ella teme desaparecer en él.

_Con él._

* * *

III. Hope

_Ha vuelto. Aquí. A ella._

Naruto la abraza (Sus ojos ya no mienten mas), y Sakura la sonrie antes de decirla que puede entrar a verle. Aunque ella no sabe si quiere. No cree tener la fuerza necesaria.

El esta grave, en coma (_Esos malditos bastardos_, Naruto gruñe, grita y maldice y Sakura le chilla. Estan en un hospital. Alli no se puede gritar), pero se pondrá bien. Podia haber sido peor, se obliga a pensar. Podia no haber vuelto (Y ahora tener un feretro vacio que enterrar). Pero no importa. Porque ahora esta aquí. Con ella. Pálido, roto, debil pero _esta_. Y eso es lo que cuenta.

Eso es lo que Hinata se dice a si misma mientras se sienta al lado de su cama. Le observa en silencio, y un sollozo escapa de su garganta. Rapidamente lo ahoga.

_No llores. No llores. Sabes que él odia que lo hagas. No llores._

Se recrimina, pero no sabe si será capaz de aguantar. El agujero en su pecho ha desaparecido, y ella solo es capaz de decir _"Okaeri, anata"_ antes de romper en un mar de lágrimas sobre su pecho_- apenas-_ movil.

* * *

IV. Protection

Su misión ha cambiado. Y él lo sabe.

Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que se colgó aquella alianza del cuello. Lo supo desde el momento en que fue a proponerla matrimonio delante de -_toda_- su familia.

Lo supo desde el momento en que su katana atravesó el corazón de su hermano.

Su familia descansa en paz (Ya no oye sus gritos agónicos. Ya no se le aparecen en sus sueños). Su honor esta vengado.

Y es hora de empezar de nuevo.

En su hogar. Con ellos. _Con ella_.

Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que ella salió del hospital con una sonrisa reflejada en los ojos. Quizás ella no lo muestre. Quizás crea que él no lo ve, pero sí que lo hace. Y esa sonrisa es todo lo que necesita para saber lo que ocurre.

Sakura le felicita a gritos desde lejos. Naruto decide invitarle a Ramen esa noche por primera vez en su vida.

Su misión ha cambiado. Y él lo sabe.

Y por eso cuando en pleno festival de primavera Kirigakure (_Esos málditos bastardos, _Naruto vuelve a gritar y esta vez Sakura si se lo permite) deciden atacar Konoha, él la cubre con su propio cuerpo para protegerla. Su mano, inmediatamente contra su abultado vientre.

Porque su papel en esta vida ha cambiado. Ya no es un vengador.

Ahora es un guardian. Un _protector_.

* * *

V. Dreams

Quizás no fuese el hombre de sus sueños. Quizás, incluso no fuese un principe azul en un caballo blanco. Quizás no fuese todo lo noble y honrado que deberia ser. Quizás no la besase en público, ni la abrazase, ni la dijese cuanto la amaba. Quizas no recordase sus aniversarios, o no se plantase en casa con un ramo de flores por su cumpleaños.

Pero no la importa.

Porque quizás esa casi invisible sonrisa que solo ella ve sea suficiente. Porque quizás ese pequeñisimo roce de su mano mientras caminan, que solo ella nota es suficiente. Porque quizás ese murmullo casi inteligible que él susurra a su oido de vez en cuando, y que solo ella oye es suficiente.

Porque él es lo que es. Siempre lo ha sido. Y siempre lo será. Y ella no pretende cambiarlo.

Porque le gusta lo que ve en él. Y eso es suficiente.

**Owari.**

* * *

Meloso eh? Bien, es que el cuerpo me pedia a gritos hacer algo de fluff. Ainss estoy de un emocional ultimamente...

Los SakuSasu me van a matar! Lo siento, lo siento. El próximo juró que será con Sakura!.

Saludos!.


End file.
